In some circumstances parties may want to anonymously communicate. For example, a first party may be interested in selling an item. The first party may want other parties to communicate with her regarding the item but may want to discontinue communication with the other parties following the sale of the item. Additionally, the first party may desire to limit access to her actual address.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.